select, replace, reboot
by Voila qui est tres minye
Summary: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Kaminari shrieks, and yeah, what the fuck, because Bakugou is SMILING. (In which Bakugou gets switched with his prototype version, proceeds to break 1-A, and it only gets worse from here.)


_tbh this whole fic is just me looking at prototype!bnha charas and going "my city now". enjoy!_

* * *

One sunday morning, while they're all waiting for Aizawa-sensei to arrive, Bakugou slides class 1-A's door open.

Some of the students turn instinctively towards the door, but are in no way prepared for what they see, because they do a violent double-take and promptly begin to _choke on their own spit._

It causes more heads to turn the same way, which results in dropping jaws, even more choked off noises, and yells.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Kaminari _shrieks_ , and yeah, _what the fuck,_ because Bakugou is _smiling._

Given that the only kinds of smiles Bakugou's face ever manages to do are manic, crazed ones with a healthy dash of dark laughter, it is absolutely _terrifying_ to see him with a questioning, gentle quirk of his lips and a raised eyebrow.

Instead of blowing up in typical Bakugou fashion, though, he says _cheerfully_ \- holy _shit_ \- "Hello! Sorry I'm late, I got held up this morning." only causing everyone to scream _louder,_ while Midoriya watches on, frozen with wide, horrified eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?!" a brave Kirishima asks.

"What?" Cheerful-Bakugou intones _casually_ , _wh-_ "Nothing? What's wrong with _you?_ Why is everyone screaming?" he has to raise his voice at the end, everyone is so loud.

1-A answers at once, panicked yells muddling up together with no hope of coherence, only adding even more to the impossible _noise._

"What's gotten into you gu-" Bakugou tries to ask again, walking in, and Ashido falls off her chair and scrambles back until her back hits the wall. Even his _voice_ sounds different. Usually it's so rough and gravelly, and now it's- it's- _it's actually pleasant to hear._

"This is so wrong. _So_ so wrong." She mutters darkly.

Uraraka stares down worriedly at her, but can't help but also point out; "He hasn't swore even once today..."

"What a mad banquet of darkness." and they pretty much agree with Tokoyami, this time.

Kirishima tries again, "Hey, man, what's with the sudden 180 in your personality?"

"That's just how I am everyday?" He replies, and before anyone can go on about how _completely wrong_ that statement is, he says, "Also, where's Yamikumo? I didn't see him on my way here. Did he get sick?"

 _Who?_

"I've never heard of a Yamikumo in my life." Jirou says, quickly joined by several agreements from the whole class.

The smile drops from Bakugou's face, and it would make them relax a bit, if any of them knew what the fuck he was talking about. "Akatani Mikumo? He's literally a member of our class? C'mon guys, that prank isn't funny." He's frowning more openly now, like _they're_ the ones being weird today. _God._

"It's really not? A prank, I mean." Uraraka voices, which makes Bakugou turn towards her and squint, for some reason. "And _you_ never mentioned any 'Yamikumo' before. Bakugou, did you hit your head this morning or something?"

"Not as far as I know, no." He's still squinting, like he's trying to recall her face, before his own clears suddenly and he says, throwing everyone totally off-balance _again._ "Yuu-chan! I didn't recognise you for a moment, is this a new haircut?"

"YUU-WHO?!"

" _Yuu-chan-"_ Uraraka echoes, voice strangled, "Bakugou, my name's _Uraraka Ochako_. I've had the same haircut since the beginning of the school year. You _definitely_ banged your head this morning. Iida."

"R-right!" He seems to snap himself out of his own panicked haze, and he stands up choppily. "Bakugou-kun, let me accompany you to Recovery Girl! We are- concerned, about your well-being. It would be very advisable for you to go see her." He's followed by several enthusiastic nods.

Bakugou outright _scowls_ at that, "I don't need Recovery Girl's _help_ , I just want to know what's going on!" he bursts out in a familiar show of temper. "You freaked out when I arrived, You don't know who Yamikumo is, the guy who literally _breaks bones_ when he uses his quirk, Yuu isn't apparently _Yuu_ , I don't know who _that_ guy is," He points towards a shell-shocked Kaminari, who still didn't recover from the initial smile. "So, who the _fuck_ are you all supposed to be, because this sure isn't _my_ class." And Bakugou looks scary, now, _Regular_ -Scary. His hands are _smoking._

Their relief is almost tangible. _Finally, a moment of respite._ The fact that they're not taking his threat seriously only makes him fume more, though.

But wait a second-

"The guy who _breaks bones_ when he uses his quirk? Don't you mean Midoriya?",

says Sero, pointing towards said guy, who's slightly more at ease now that Bakugou's not being _friendly_ , but still looks ready to bolt.

Bakugou glances at him, before going back to staring suspiciously at Sero. "Yeah, if he was _preppy_. I'm gonna ask again. Who. Are. You?" His palms are sparking. Midoriya twitches, and blinks once, twice.

"Actually, shouldn't _we_ be the ones asking you that?" Todoroki asks suddenly. All heads swivel to him. "You suddenly don't know Uraraka's name, you don't recognise Midoriya, and you've gone to the same middle school. _And_ your personality is marginally different." He stands up from his seat, breath frosting. "Can you really say you're Bakugou?"

Dead silence meets his question. Everyone tenses, dawning realization on their faces.

 _Wasn't there a villain, in the League, who could shapeshift?_

Midoriya twitches again, cogs turning in his head, _Wait-_

"Oh for the love of _-"_

"Everyone, _wai_ -"

" _GET HIM!_ " Ashido, quickly standing up, yells. "OR HER, WHATEVER!"

No one notices Midoriya trying to get their attention, so the class bursts into action. Shouji and Ojiro stand up, Aoyama runs towards the door and slams it shut, Kirishima, Uraraka and Iida are already running forward, quickly joined by Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Satou, and Jirou. Hagakure makes to grab at the newly-dubbed Fake-Bakugou's arm, but he side-steps out of the way, a tiny explosion bursting from his hand and making her redraw hers. Lighting crackles on Kaminari's hands, Tsuyu's tongue darts out at the same time tape shoots out of Sero's elbow, Dark Shadow screeches, and Todoroki lifts his frosted-over arm and takes aim.

It's a gigantic clusterfuck waiting to happen, and of course that's the moment Aizawa-sensei decides to enter.

"What is going on here?" He says from the doorway, voice dangerously low. Everyone stops, Fake-Bakugou stiffens, and several of the students, the ones who were mid-run, crash into each other, making them tumble to the ground. Destabilized, long-range quirks users accidentally hit their fellow classmates; It's a _mess_.

Kirishima stumbles, tape wrapped around his leg, and cries, " _Sensei!_ Bakugou's been replaced by an imposter! The girl from the League!"

" _What?"_

"This isn't-"

" _I'm not a fake!_ What kind of game are you even _playi-_ "

Kaminari pokes his head out from under Shouji's arm. "That's exactly the kind of thing a fake would say!-"

"Are you _kidding_ me _-"_

" _Everybody shut up."_

Everybody, abruptly, wisely shut up again.

Aizawa-sensei's scarf unravels, quickly wraps around Fake-Bakugou, effectively trapping him in place, and he activates his quirk.

They all wait with bated breaths, while Fake-Bakugou just stares back defiantly at their homeroom teacher, and he _doesn't start melting._

He stays exactly the same; No light-colored goop running down his face to reveal Toga's crazed eyes and permanent flush, no flickering form, no features fading to a non-descript villain's ones, _nothing._

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Midoriya says in the ensuing silence, finally grabbing the class' attention. "Toga can't actually copy quirks, so when I saw- erm. Kacchan, use his I thought it couldn't possibly be her! And now, apparently, it isn't a shapeshifting quirk at all, which. Huh." he frowns. "This got even more complicated very fast."

"'Complicated' is right," Aizawa-sensei still looking down at Maybe-Fake-Bakugou, says. He blinks, and turns to address all of 1-A. "Now someone explain to me what's happening. From the beginning."

Iida begins, "Well-"

A resounding _crash_ comes from the front of the class, cutting him off effectively.

They almost scream is frustration. _What is it now?!_

"Shit!" A voice from behind Aizawa-sensei's desk says, it makes 'Bakugou' minutely perk up. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

A hand comes to rest on the desk, and they're already bracing themselves for _anything,_ the absolute _worst-_ the other end of Aizawa-sensei's scarf is already unwrapping-

And it's a girl who looks remarkably like Uraraka who pokes her head up from behind the desk.

 _What._

She doesn't spare them a glance, just looks up, frowns, and says, "Oh no."

They follow her gaze, an- _WHAT THE FUCK._

There is- There is a giant _tear_ in the ceiling, like someone just cut it up choppily with scissors. It's quickly knitting itself back together, but not before allowing them to catch a glimpse of some sort of distorted image of their class, like seeing it reflected on a disturbed puddle.

What looks like a hand tries to reach out through the- tear _-what even-_ with a muffled cry that sounds like a name, and the Uraraka lookalike scrambles onto the desk, hand extending, reaching out, but it's clear that she's too far to even touch it.

The tear closes and swallows up the hand. It leaves a dead silence in its wake.

The girl lets her arm drop to her side, still staring after the now-vanished hand. "Well. This got very complicated very fast." She looks down, and finally notices that she's not alone, her gaze sweeps around the classroom, settles on 'Bakugou', and a smile breaks out on her face. "There you are! This makes my job way easier." It fades a little, when she properly takes in their flabbergasted, shocked within an inch of their lives faces, and she says, "Gougou, did you accidentally antagonize a whole class? Again?"

* * *

In the middle of his English class, Shinsou Hitoshi hears faint screaming coming from the other side of the school, and scoffs. _The hero course, honestly._

* * *

 _this story has been haunting me for months, im glad i can finally post it! there will probably be 1 or 2 other chapters left, but i wont write them anytime soon, though, bc im going away for 10 days! yay me!_

 _also, about silaph : you all... the response to this fic was INCREDIBLE? like i still cant believe so many people liked it? i legit TEARED UP AT SOME COMMENTS OMG... you are all solovely, im BLESSED_

 _but, i rly dont know if i will continue it, though :/ i do have some ideas, so i hope i can find enough motivation+inspiration to like, get out a new chapter someday, but i cant guarantee yall anything :/ id just like to thank you again for all your nice comment! it really made my whole month_


End file.
